kevin_can_waitfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah Remini
Sofia | first = Sting of Queens: Part One | last = A Band Done | character = Vanessa Cellucci | occupation = Actress, producer, writer, activist | years = 1988–present}} Leah Marie Remini (/ˈliːə ˈrɛmɪni/; born June 15, 1970) is an American actress, producer, and anti-Scientology activist. She is known for her roles as Carrie Heffernan on the comedy series The King of Queens (1998–2007) and Vanessa Cellucci in the comedy series Kevin Can Wait (2017–18). She is currently the host of Scientology and the Aftermath on A&E in 2016. Early life Remini was born June 15, 1970, in Brooklyn, New York City, to Vicki Marshall, a schoolteacher, and George Remini, who owned an asbestos removal company. Her mother is of Austrian Jewish descent, while her father has Sicilian ancestry. Remini has an older sister named Nicole and four half-sisters: Christine, Stephanie (died of cancer in 2013), Elizabeth, and Shannon. She was baptized Roman Catholic and raised in the Catholic tradition during her early childhood; when she was nine years old, her mother joined the Church of Scientology, and Remini was thereafter raised as a Scientologist. At thirteen years old, Remini moved to Los Angeles, California, with her mother, where she spent the remainder of her teenage years. Career One of Remini's early television roles was on Who's the Boss? as Charlie Briscoe, which led to a spin-off series entitled Living Dolls, in which Remini starred with Halle Berry. The show premiered in late 1989 and ran for 12 episodes before being canceled. In 1991, Remini had a supporting role on the short-lived ABC comedy The Man in the Family. She then had recurring roles on Saved by the Bell, where she played Stacey Carosi, and on Evening Shade as Daisy, the girlfriend of Taylor Newton (Jay R. Ferguson). Remini then appeared in two more short-lived series, First Time Out (1995) and Fired Up (1997–98). In 1993, she appeared on Cheers as Serafina, the daughter of Carla and Nick Tortelli (Rhea Perlman and Dan Hedaya). In 1994, Remini auditioned for the role of Monica Gelleron Friends, but the role went to Courteney Cox. Remini later appeared in the 1995 Friends episode "The One with the Birth" in which she played a pregnant woman. In 1998, Remini landed the role of Carrie Heffernan on the CBS sitcom The King of Queens. The series was successful, and ran for nine seasons. During her time on the show, she had a supporting role in the comedy film Old School (2003). Remini also starred in her own reality show, which aired on VH1. The King of Queens''ran for nine seasons, from September 21, 1998, to May 14, 2007. Since ''The King of Queens ended, Remini has starred in nine-episode webisodes of In the Motherhood, along with Chelsea Handler and Jenny McCarthy. She has made two guest appearances on Chelsea Lately. On December 15, 2009, Remini appeared as Carrie Heffernan on Lopez Tonight, with George Lopez as Doug Heffernan in an episode reuniting the cast of the George Lopez sitcom. Remini and Holly Robinson Peete appeared on The Young and the Restless''on July 28, 2011. In October 2011, Remini signed a talent development deal at ABC and ABC Studios that required the network and the studio to develop a comedy project for Remini to star in and produce. In March 2012, it was announced that Remini would star in an ABC comedy ''Family Tools, a remake of the UK comedy series White Van Man.The series premiered on May 1, 2013, and was not renewed owing to low ratings, ending its run on July 10, 2013. Remini competed on season 17 of Dancing with the Stars, in which she was partnered with professional dancer Tony Dovolani. The couple made it to the 10th week of competition and reached 5th place. Remini later returned in season 19 as a guest co-host on week 6. She returned as guest co-host on season 21 during weeks 6 and 7. In 2013, Remini joined the cast of the TV Land comedy The Exes, filling a recurring role starting in season three. Remini and her husband Angelo starred in a reality television series titled Leah Remini: It's All Relative. The show focuses on Remini's family life. It premiered on TLC on July 10, 2014. According to Remini, the purpose of the show is to highlight the fact that she's a normal person just like everyone else and that celebrity doesn't change that. Remini developed an eight-episode series for A&E focusing on ex-Scientologists speaking candidly about their experiences entitled Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath. The show premiered November 29, 2016. Personal life She is currently married to Puerto Rican actor Angelo Pagán since July 19, 2003. He has three sons from previous relationships. She has one daughter named Sofia (born June 16, 2004) one day after her 34th birthday. Trivia * She was born in Brooklyn, New York City on June 15, 1970 where co-cast member Kevin James is from Nassau, New York City goes near. * Her mom is Vicky Marshall is a school teacher. * She is originally played as Carrie Heffernan in The Kings of Queens * Married to Angelo Pagan where he appear in two sitcom series. * Her daughter Sofia was born on June 16, 2004 after her mom's birthday. Gallery Leah and Angelo.jpg Leah Remini photo.jpg Leah Remini (31st PCA).jpg External links * Leah Remini on Wikipedia * Leah Remini Official on Facebook * Leah Remini on Twitter Category:Cast Category:Actress